Hades finds out
by Lemariz
Summary: "When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia". This is what happened when Hades found out. K plus because Hades is a bit dark in here. A second chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

The cavern ceiling shook with the thunderous roar of the god, stalactites fell to the ground, crushing spirits and ruining Persephone's garden on their way down.

The Lord of the Underworld was furious; he could barely contain the rage inside him. One of his Furies just informed him that a daughter of Zeus was spotted in a city of California, running away from a monster.

When he reminded his servant that there couldn't possibly be such a thing as a child of Zeus, that she was surely mistaken, the Fury assured him there was no mistake. She had seen the girl with her own eyes, smelled her scent and confirmed that the child was indeed the Lord of the Sky's offspring.

Zeus broke it. How dare he? After all he had said to him, after all he had done. The solemn oath they forced him to swear was broken by none other than by who proposed it. He could not believe the King of the Gods could be so hypocritical.

"_It is for the best, brother", Zeus had told him. "Humankind suffers too much from the actions caused by our children. It is high time we put an end to this"._

_The Lord of the Dead looked at his brothers skeptically. "You want me to swear an oath to not have any more children; ever again. That is not a small matter", he said. _

_Poseidon stepped forward, speaking for the first time since they arrived to his domain, "We are all together in this. Have this war not been bloody enough for you? Furthermore, we need to consider the recent prophecy that has been spoken. Zeus and I have discussed it and we both agreed that the only way to prevent those horrible things to happen is if we abstain to sire more demigods from now on"._

"_And how can I know that this oath won't affect my current children?" Hades asked them concerned._

"_Don't be stupid Hades", Zeus snapped. "It won't. The oath will apply only to the future. Your current children are safe. Besides, you don't have much of a choice", he warned, wielding his master bolt. _

_Hades looked at Poseidon and saw the Sea God staring at him with equally menacing eyes, gripping his trident._

_His two brothers had come to his domain armed with their respective weapons; if he had decided to fight them, he would've been in a great disadvantage, despite the fact that they were in the Underworld. His godly powers were no match against the power of two of the Big Three. He couldn't have faced them alone. Therefore, seeing himself cornered, he had no choice but to oblige. Sighing in defeat, he extended his arm over the River Styx and swore alongside with Zeus and Poseidon to no longer have affairs with mortal women that could lead them to sire demigod children._

Oh, the pain he had to endure because of that blasted oath. He lost his last two children, having had to hide them away with no memories. And he lost their mother, Maria, a woman he truly, deeply loved. Sweet, lovely Maria, whose tender smile before she rose from the sofa will be forever etched in his mind.

He remembered everything. He remembered the pain he had felt, the heartbreak, the desperation. But more importantly, he remembered what he had shouted at the sky.

_Zeus! I will crush you for this!_

Yes, he had vowed to take revenge on his brother. He never forgot about that.

People say vengeance is best served cold, and while he didn't know whether it was true or not, he did know that now that he had an opportunity to hurt Zeus, he wouldn't let it pass. Zeus killed the woman he loved and Zeus was going to pay.

Black fire appeared in Hades' eyes. He spread his arms before him, with his open palms turned upwards, and raising his hands he spoke in an eerily calm voice. "Come out" he commanded, which caused the walls of Tartarus to open, letting escape hordes of hellhounds and all kind of monsters into the upper world.

"Alecto!" Hades called.

The Fury materialized in front of the god. "Yes, my lord?"

"I want you, all the three Furies, to lead this army of monsters".

Alecto bowed her head. "What are your specific orders my lord?"

"Chase the daughter of Zeus".

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please Review!**

**Feedback is very much appreciated.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

The atmosphere was tense that year on Olympus. Last summer, the demigod daughter of Zeus had made her final stand at the top of Half-blood hill, after facing an army of monsters all by her own; an army that Hades had sent against her.

A confrontation between the Lord of the Sky and the Lord of the Dead had been expected for several months on Olympus. So, naturally, when the god of the Underworld emerged through the doors of the Throne Room during the Winter solstice, the tension escalated to astronomical levels.

Zeus stood up angrily at catching sight of the god of the Dead, but Poseidon held a hand up and Zeus sat back on his throne, glaring fiercely at Hades. Suddenly, the smell of ozone inundated the air.

Hades made his way slowly to his provisional throne among the already seated Olympians, his black robes contrasted with the white marble floor of the bright palace. He knew what the others were thinking. 'Heartless', 'monster', 'evil', were some of the adjectives that circulated through their minds. He could see none of them was excited for his arrival.

Apollo seemed afraid of him, as did Hermes, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Artemis gave him a look of pure loathing, just like Demeter. Hera stared at him with a blank expression. Dionysus pretended to be bored. Ares regarded him coldly. Athena looked at him as if she was trying to analyze him, while Poseidon avoided looking at him at all; the Sea God seemed nervous for some reason. In the middle of his lonely parade, Hades did not miss Hestia gazing at him with sadness.

He stopped in front of Zeus and with a small nod of his head, addressed the King of the Gods. "Brother", the eldest son of Kronos greeted.

"Hades", Zeus spat his name as if it were venom. "Why are you here? You shouldn't have come".

"It's the Winter Solstice, is it not? I thought I was allowed to come to Olympus during this day", the god of the dead observed.

"You tried to kill my child", Zeus accused his older brother.

_You tried to kill mine, _Hades wanted to counter. But that would only make him seem weak and pathetic, like a kid arguing with his siblings over 'who started it first'. Besides, no matter what he said, the other gods would always consider him the villain. Or worse, they would begin to feel sorry for him. Quite frankly, he didn't want anyone's pity; he much preferred to let the others think he was a heartless monster. Thus, he chose the harsh answer.

"You broke your oath brother", Hades replied nonchalantly. "An oath you swore on the River Styx. I couldn't let that go unpunished.

"So you judged fair to punish an innocent child?" the Lord of the Sky questioned.

Now he cares for innocent people getting punished. The hypocrite.

"I did what I had to do", Hades defended himself. "You cannot break a solemn oath and expect no consequences because of it. Laws are to be obeyed. Otherwise, the entire world would turn into chaos. You, as a ruler, should know that better than anyone".

Electricity crackled around Zeus' immortal body and the smell of ozone became more intense.

"Get out", Zeus growled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Hades. Get out of Olympus. Now" Zeus demanded.

"You can't expel me. I have a right to join the Council of the gods on the Winter solstice", Hades protested.

"Yes, unfortunately, you do", the King of the gods said, rising from this throne. "However, as you wisely pointed out, I am the ruler. And if I order you to leave, you must obey".

"Fine. I will go, then", the god of the Dead told Zeus after a moment of silence, trying to hide his bitterness. Without bothering to walk out of the door, he summoned the shadows of the room and went to the Underworld enveloped in them.

* * *

Sitting in the throne of his own palace, surrounded by darkness, Hades pondered on what happened at Olympus. He wondered whether he had gone too far this time. The hostility of his family towards him had increased. Maybe if he had apologized instead of coming off as a coldhearted murderer… No. The cynical part of him quickly brushed that thought off. Why should he apologize? Zeus was a vicious, immoral and cruel god who wouldn't hesitate to kill little children. He deserved it. And considering how upset Zeus seemed, Hades was certain he had achieved his goal.

Although the Lord of the Underworld may acknowledge the unfairness of that girl's fate, albeit only to himself, he didn't regret causing Zeus some sort of suffering. He would never regret it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
